Sadie Doyle
.]]Sadie Doyle, née Parker*, (Paget Brewster) is married to Frank Doyle. She is a drunk, a socialite, and a medium. Of the couple, she is slightly more open to socializing and helping others, particularly close friends. She, like her husband, is terrified of bees. Sadie physically resembles Paget Brewster in most descriptions and artwork, which is to say that she is stunningly gorgeous. Her blood type is B-. Her hobbies include Frank, drinking, and vintage photographs. She also likes baseball, and nearly talks about it simply all the time. Friends and Associates *Carter Caldwell *Donna and Dave Henderson *Ewing Klipspringer *Chachacat *Bobo Brubaker (ex-boyfriend) *Basil Valentine History Sadie is the daughter of a wealthy bank owner. She has a sister named Lucy. Her ancestors came over on the Mayflower to hunt witches. Growing up, she split her time between London and Connecticut, in boarding schools and university. She attended college with Ewing Klipspringer and Donna Henderson. She saw ghosts from a very early age, though she did not fully realize it at the time. When she was eight or nine, her recently deceased grandparents (former thespians, her grandfather once knighted) spectrally visited her at night, amusing her by reading stories and acting out the parts. She recalls their roles as a farmer and an unruly pig and a panicked chicken and a conniving fox fondly. Sadie claimed to have studied ballet at some point in her early life. In her youth, she dated dangerously, her most notable ex being conman Bobo Brubaker. His fake séance--turned real by Sadie's amplifying presence--was where she first met Frank and fell in love instantly. Romantic Life Due to her overwhelming beauty, grace, and charm, Sadie has been the object of affection for several entities (human and otherwise) throughout her life. However, while she appreciates well-meaning attention (and is willing to engage in the occasional harmless flirtation), her devotion to Frank is absolute and unwavering. Their unshakeable love has been the key to defeating evil on more than one occasion. In an alternate reality created by Bobo Brubaker in Art Imitates Life in which Frank never existed, Sadie was romantically involved with the art thief Basil Valentine, and she acted as his accomplice. She was hesitant to further their relationship. When the couple was confronted with the truth of what Bobo had done, Basil was able to wish for Bobo's actions to be undone, but Sadie wished to retain her memories of her time with Basil. Sadie has since said that she felt something was off about the life she was leading with Basil, even if she didn't know why ("It was terrifying and I didn't even know why," the Wits Crossover). Basil comes to the Doyles for help with his daughter, who has been possesed by a demon (Basil's Day), which causes some conflict between Frank and Sadie (although Basil does not remember the life he shared with Sadie, as per his genie wish). Although Frank was initially jealous, after speaking with Basil he is able to see the good in him. Sadie also states that during her life in the alternate universe she dreamt of Frank. Name Sadie is known for calling Frank by his full (and often-changing) name. Frank has also affectionately addressed Sadie as "Sadistic," to which she responds by calling him "Frankenstein." Sadie's full name is apparently "Sadie Parker Knickerhouse Doyle" (Wishing Hell, Love Love Me Doom, Teenagers of the Corn). In A Spirited Romance, the comic issue telling the story of when Frank and Sadie first met, Sadie introduces herself as Sadie Parker. It is not clear in canon what the meaning or origin of her full name is, however. In Art Imitates Life, when she is engaged to Basil, she is called Sadie Parker. In Werewolf of Wall Street, however, Frank calls her "Ms. Knickerhouse" when they are both under the sway of Wade Crespo's monkey-paw wish. Per the cast, it was unresolved whether Knickerhouse is actually part of Sadie's name or merely a nickname (Fan Questions Answered! #4). Cocktail There is a gin-based cocktail named after Sadie that was created by Adam Rogers. The recipe is available here. Abilities In addition to her abilities as a medium, Sadie is also shown as having incredibly strong willpower that is able to overpower the willpower of supernatural beings (Second Star to the Wrong, Original Graphic Novel), as well as being able to resist their effects (she's able to resist vampire thrall in Rosemary's Baby Shower). Appearances *A Spirited Romance (BB #0) *The Beyond Belief segment of the Original Graphic Novel *The Donna Party (BB #1) *Hell is the Loneliest Number (TAH #1) *Wishing Hell (TAH #5) *The Devil and Mr. Jones (TAH #10) *Second Star to the Wrong (TAH #15) *She Blinded Me With Seance (TAH #20) *Rosemary's Baby Shower (TAH #25) *Love Love Me Doom (TAH #32) *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang You're Dead (TAH #37) *Interview with Frank and Sadie (TAH #39) *White Hunter, Drunk Heart (TAH #42) *Vampire Weekend (TAH #48) *Winter of the House of Usher (TAH #52) *A Dave at the Races (TAH #54) *Romanian Holiday (TAH #59) *Teenagers of the Corn (TAH #63) *Goatbusters (TAH #72) *Djinn and Tonic (TAH #76) *Sarcophagus Now (TAH #80) *The Yesterday Shop on Today Street (TAH #88) *The Haunting of Howard Schroeder (TAH #93) *Caped Fear (TAH #96) *Bah, Murderbug (TAH #98) *Forged in Flame (TAH #101) *A Beyond Belief Valentines Day (TAH #106) *How To Spell Revenge (TAH #109) *Making Spirits Fight (TAH #114) *The Devil You Know (TAH #116) *Cursed at First Bite (TAH #122) *Art Imitates Life (TAH #125) *The Deceased Charm of the Bourgeoisie (TAH #129) *Touch of Keeble (TAH #140) *Son of Beyond Belief & Ladies and Skeleton (TAH #143) *Claus and Effect (TAH #147) *Basil's Day (TAH #149) *When Cthulu Cthalls (TAH #153) *Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Corpse (TAH #156) *The Heart is a Lonely Haunter (TAH #159) *Bon Viv-Haunt (TAH #164) *Prelude to a Fish (TAH #167) *The Bloodsucker Proxy - Original Variant (TAH #172) and Variant A (TAH #179) *Jones On Third (TAH #178) * Werewolf of Wall Street (TAH #183) * Thrilling Adventure Hour and Wits Crossover! (Bonus Episode) * Scream a Little Scream (TAH #189) * Time Waits for Norman (TAH #191) * The Skeleton Brief (TAH #192) * Gory Gory Hallelujah (TAH #197) * Three Strikes You're Dead (TAH #204) * Stabbin' in the Woods (TAH #208) * All About Evil (TAH #214) * It's a Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad World (TAH #219) * Straight on til Mourning (TAH #226) * Dead & Breakfast (TAH #230) * Mannequin Episode (TAH #232) * Scary Tale of New York (TAH #236) * Hell to the Chief (TAH #237) Non-Canonical Appearances *On with the Show (TAH #156.1) *The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 3 (TAH #211) Category:Beyond Belief Characters Category:Character